1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pump and, more particularly, to an improved tire pump having a head portion and at least two cylinders retractably connected to the head portion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a bicycle is equipped with a tire pump disposed to the downtube or the seattube thereof so as to inflate the tires when needed. This tire pump has a limited length and includes a piston and a cylinder to which a head portion is connected so that only a limited volume of pressured air enters into the tire in each stroke. Accordingly, a user has to take time to inflate a tire by operating the tire pump repeatedly. It is not allowed to have a cylinder with a large volume for the tire pump because such a tire pump may not be suitable to be disposed to the bicycle.
The present invention intends to provide an improved tire pump to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.